Harry Potter And The Year Of Trials
by lilypadandprongs4eva
Summary: Harry 6th year in going to be the toughest yet. He has to work through his grief, accept the prophecy, and kill a Dark Lord who seems to have an unhealthy obsession with him.
1. At the Dursleys

Harry Potter And The Year Of Trials 

Disclaimer: Not mine; all I own is the plot. The rest is J.K Rowlings!

Summary: Harry 6th year in going to be the toughest yet. He has to work through his grief, accept the prophecy, and kill a Dark Lord who seems to have an unhealthy obsession with him.

The storm raged through Little Whinging menacingly, washing out the streets and drowning it in rain. It was a welcome change for many, after the heatwave that had lasted months. The wind gushed and blew, whistling, through the cracks in the houses and brushing the branches of the trees roughly, making them tap loudly against the near windows. The weather was wild and uncontrollable. Dangerous.

Harry Potter, with his head resting in his hands, gazed out his bedroom window, watching in awe at the perfect representation of his world. The wizarding world had witnessed the calm, cherished it, and embraced it for 14 years. Some even, such as Minister Fudge had even tried to hold on to it as it slipped away. But those days were gone, Harry reflected.

The second war had officially begun now. Outside his summer prison, people were dying. People were fighting for their beliefs on both sides. The Light and the Dark, as Harry hesitantly called them. Battles were being fought between them while he sat there, musing.

Harry looked outside again, staring at the purple storm clouds as they poured down buckets of rain, the lightning; mother Natures lightshow, flickered, lighting up the sky with a sinister glow, while thunder clapped deafeningly.

Harry sighed softly, remembering an old muggle saying.: It's got to get worse before it gets better. That seemed to fit. But who knew how much longer the war could continue before, like the storm, it blew itself out. Or rather, how long before Harry could blow Voldemort out or vice versa?

He shook his head firmly, trying to dislodge the thought before it could get a firm hold on him. Harry had to do that all to often these days, but he couldn't let the memories overcome him or depression would set in again.

Abruptly the green eyed boy stood up, deciding to go for a walk, not caring that it was raining or 3am in the morning. He slipped quietly out his door; past all the photos of his 'family_' _He felt a small pang as he always did when he remembered there was none of him.

He had always known how his family felt about him. That had always been made perfectly clear. Still…that was the only family he had and they had rejected him. Harry would be lying if he had said that that didn't hurt at least a little.

Walking at a brisker pace, he went down the stairs, silently unlocking the front door and sliding through. He breathed a sigh of relief as the water hit him, drenching him instantly. His jet-black hair hung around his face gently, framing it. For a moment, Harry feared that he looked like Snape and self-consciously ran his fingers through it, trying to make it look a bit more normal.

Trying not to run, he turned left and went into Magnolia Crescent to a small park, half hidden away, that only locals knew about. It was very run down. Harry doubted many people came there anymore.

He sat on the old swing and pushed off, just as he had as a young child usually after he had escaped Dudley and his gang or the Dursleys had punished him for another strange occurrence that he now knew was his magic.

He'd sit in the exact same spot and ponder what had just happened. Had he really just turned his teachers wig blue? Or been caught in a gust of wind, pushing him up to the school roofs? Harry had always liked this place. Sitting here swaying forwards and back was calming for him. The air in his face blowing his hair back and the feeling of weightlessness, it was the closest thing to flying the Muggle world had to offer.

This was the first time he'd come here since he'd started Hogwarts though. When this whole mess had started. What would have happened if Harry had have never gone to Hogwarts? What would have happened if Hagrid had never found him on the rock and given him his letter? Harry would have gone to Stonewall High, he expected.

But what about the people at Hogwarts that he wouldn't of met? Would Ron and Hermione have still been friends? Harry didn't think Ron would have gone and fought off the troll without him so would Hermione even still be alive?

Would the stone still be safe or would You-Know-Who have returned earlier than expected? Would Ginny have survived the Chamber? Would Sirius still be in Azkaban? Cedric would probably be alive and the outright winner of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Maybe Lord Voldemort would still be a spirit. Maybe the world would be better off.

But no. In the end, everything linked back to the prophecy. It would have still been at work. Voldemort was determined to get back a body and Harry knew he would have eventually. Then what would have happened to him? He wouldn't be ant problem to pick of. A muggle with no knowledge of magic!

_At least this way I might be able to hold my own. _Harry said dully before snorting, _as if!_ How was he, an average wizard who wasn't even 16 yet, meant to destroy an extremely powerful Dark wizard with over 50 years more experience then him?

Harry had no idea, but didn't let it hurt his determination. He would do this! Even if it meant killing himself in the process. He would do it for his parents who got themselves killed to keep him alive.

For Cedric, one of the first victims of the 2nd war. Who's sense of fairness and kind nature had gotten him needlessly in harms way.

For Sirius, his only real family who had died to protect him. Who ate rats and stayed inside a house he hated for him. Harry couldn't repay that, but he'd try damn hard.

For he Weasleys, so none of the fears Molly Weasley's boggart showed would come true. He would fight for them because of what they did for him. Let him share their family with him, gave him love, a new feeling for him and made him feel like he might actually be worth something.

For Hermione, one of his best friends, so Voldemort would never get to her muggle parents and make her go through what he had to.

Harry would do it because it was his destiny

**HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP **

Harry awoke the next morning, refreshed. This startled him. All through summer break, nightmares concerning the night in the Ministry of Magic had been plaguing him. He smiled slightly; the night in the park must have helped him more than he had realised.

He had stayed there for more then an hour before going back to the Dursleys house and retiring for the night. Harry was surprised that he'd had the strength last night to mop up the puddles his dripping clothes had made when Harry had stumbled into the house last night. But he was glad he had. Otherwise his Aunt and Uncle would probably have stormed up to his room ages ago, screaming fit to burst.

They'd been better this year then ever before though. Harry guessed that it was the Order's threats that did it. He didn't think Petunia would be able to stand the thought of _such abnormal freaks_ like Moody and Tonks with her pink hair coming up to their door asking about him. Harry smothered a laugh. It sounded like her worst nightmare.

But she didn't really deserve it now. The whole family had once again taken to completely ignoring him apart from when they gave him chores, which were mostly just hard labour outside that Vernon was now to fat to even attempt, such as mowing the lawn and weeding. Harry didn't mind the chores. He was used to them and they kept his mind busy, off the less favourable subjects that his mind kept feeling the need to remind him of.

Dudley was the only one who was making any other sort of communication. He kept glancing at Harry when he thought no-one was looking. It was getting bloody annoying. But in the long run, this was better then if the Dursleys were being their normal obnoxious selves.

Harry really didn't think he could take their insults and jibes.

He felt slightly vulnerable. All the grief that he had been repressing was right under the surface and almost anything could set him off, into a sobbing fit. It made him feel disgusted with himself for being so weak.

He kept reminding himself firmly.

_Men don't cry, especially the saviour of the wizarding world._

Harry could see the newspaper headlines if Rita Skeeter saw him crying over Sirius. He shivered. He REALLY didn't need the world thinking he was a psycho nutcase again. Once was enough.

Harry finally got the energy to get up out of bed. He stumbled to the bathroom, turning on the shower taps. He let the hot water wake him up slowly before half an hour later emerging, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his hips.

Looking in the mirror Harry was pleased to see that for the first time, he wasn't stick thin from living at the Dursleys. Since the Dursleys were no longer starving him or food or withholding it from him for some obscure reason, he was actually looking good.

For as long as he could remember, he'd always been short and scrawny. He supposed that living in a cupboard for the first 11 years of your life could do have something to do with it. In Snape's pensieve, James had been very tall. Maybe Harry was just finally letting those growth hormones from his father kick in.

He tried to estimate his height. He was shocked to see that he looked almost 6ft. Considering that it was only 2 weeks into the holiday and he defiantly no more then 5ft7inches then. Harry smiled ecstatically. He wouldn't be able to be called midget anymore. This was great. Last year even Cho was taller then him. And having Ron a whole head taller then you was never a picnic.

Harry then noticed how tan his body was. He was brown from being in the sun all day, his body was lean and slowly, but surely, muscles were appearing on his arms.

Harry grinned. All the work he was doing was paying off. Harry had insisted that he could buy a weights set for his bedroom. If he was going to try to defeat He Who Must Not Be Named, he needed to be prepared.

With his mood now slightly better, he headed to his room again. He threw on some old random pair of jeans with a belt, that had to be wrapped twice around his waist to get the jeans to stay up. Dudley's diet didn't seem to be doing much. He was just as fat, if not fatter then he was the year before. Harry didn't bother with a shirt. None of them looked any better then rags now. They were very old now. Maybe if he got to go to Diagon Alley this year, he could buy some more. He defiantly could use them. His clothing situation was getting ridiculous.

Turning to his desk and sitting down, he forgot about it and pulled out the Standard Book of Spells Grade Five and began to go over it. He'd learnt all of this stuff for his OWL's but when he really thought about it, he didn't really remember much. He hadn't really been that worried about keeping the info, just getting himself through the exams. All the spells seemed to have vanished. Maybe this reviewing thing was an even better idea then he thought.

Harry read silently for the next hour, occasionally moving only to turn a page or to practice some sort of complicated wand movement. He only stopped reading once that afternoon and that was only to fetch a piece of parchment to copy down a list of spells he thought appropriate to go over with the DA, if they continued it. Would he? Harry pondered. Umbridge was gone now of course, so hopefully they'd have a qualified DADA teacher this year. But still…he liked the DA. And everyone he taught seemed to as well. They learnt well, and he enjoyed teaching. There was something special about seeing a student get a spell right after weeks of practice, knowing that they got it because of you. Like when Neville mastered the Patronus or Dennis Creevey worked out stunning. In the end, Harry knew that the decision came down to Dumbledore. Would he allow it?

This brought Harry to the subject of the Headmaster. For the first few days of vacation Harry felt so mad at Dumbledore from keeping everything from him, but after the initial shock and rage wore off, a little reasoning came in and the anger left.

When Harry thought about it, when Fudge was Minister, Dumbledore had the whole war on his shoulders just as Harry did. He led the Order of the Pheonix, he was Headmster of the best school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the world. Even though he choose to do so and Harry didn't, the fact that they both did was undeniable. They both have to make hard choices and do terrible things. As much as Harry wish that he had told him about everything earlier so the Department of Mysteries wouldn't have happened, Harry was glad he didn't tell him as a child. His life has _never_ been easy but at least at Hogwarts he was happy for the most part. If the prophecy had been hanging over him at the age of 11, he'd would have never been happy.

"_Really, Dumbledore was saying before that he'd put my happiness above lots of random people dying later. If he'd really thought of me as a weapon, he'd have told me as a little child and trained me up as an assassination weapon. But he didn't. He let me; Harry, live._

"_Of course, I could be angry at him for making all those decisions for me but that's just stupid. If anything, I should be apologizing to him for destroying his office. When I get out of here and see him, I will say sorry." _ Harry decided firmly. Harry then shook his head to clear it, and realised for the first time that he was sitting in complete darkness. He glanced at his watch and tried to make out the numbers. It was quarter past 10. Harry was shocked to note that he'd studied for almost the whole day.

_I can't wait to see Hermione's face when I tell her. _ Harry thought smirking. _ I guess she had to rub off on me eventually._

Harry pulled off his pants so he was in nothing but his boxers and climbed into bed, a slight smile still on his face. He fell asleep slowly, and for the 2nd time in two days, his sleep was uninterrupted with dreams.

Harry was starting to heal.


	2. Talking To Lupin

Harry Potter And The Year Of Trials 

Disclaimer: Not mine; all I own is the plot. The rest is J.K Rowlings!

Summary: Harry 6th year in going to be the toughest yet. He has to work through his grief, accept the prophecy, and kill a Dark Lord who seems to have an unhealthy obsession with him.

A/N Here it is people! Chapter 2! I hope y'all like it, there hasn't been much action here yet, but I promise there will be soon!

Oh and the next person that review will have the next chapter dedicated to them!

**HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP **

Harry ran his fingers through his hair in annoyance. He was reading over one of the defence books he had gotten for Christmas the year before but was stuck on a spell that would create an anti-apparation field. He knew how important that spell could be but he just didn't get the theory behind the advanced magic. It was the same for most warding spells. He couldn't understand how they worked. Did the anti-apparation field work like a shield around the area or did the charm affect the place itself? Like the air? What did the charm consist of? Was it simply an extended banishing charm that sent the people back where they came from?

Harry sighed in frustration, rubbing his temples with his index fingers, trying to clear his mind a little. Now that Harry had begun Occlumency again, clearing his mind had become much easier. Hermione had sent him some books on basic techniques that had really been working. Harry had been able to erect basic shields in his mind. They wouldn't do much against Voldemort or Snape but Harry was pleased. It was a start at least.

Harry decided to give up on Warding for awhile. Maybe once he got out of the Dursley's, he could ask Bill for a bit of help. The eldest Weasley would be sure to be able to give him an overview. As a curse breaker, he's be dealing with disabling wards all the time.

Harry pulled out an Occlumency textbook. _Occlumency for Beginners_. He opened it up to the third chapter, skipping the introduction. All that did was explain what Occlumency was and it's uses.

Sitting on the floor, he crossed his legs and closed his eyes. He breathed deeply; willing himself to forget his emotions with by the way was so much easier without Snape yelling at him. He imagined a white wall in his mind. It was flat without any crevices or bumps. He struggled to keep it there. It kept getting muddled with splodgy other colours but the more he breathed, the whiter it became. He concentrated on the nothingness until his heart rate was the absolute minimum and he was no longer thinking.

Slowly he changed the wall into the floor of his mind and began to build a castle in his mind. That was going to be his defence. He concentrated on each brick of his castle as he lay each on top of another lovingly, checking for gaps and cracks. After awhile his castle was built, looking remarkably like Hogwarts.

Harry then opened his eyes, blissful and calm, although exhausted. He rubbed his eyes and glanced around. To his surprise, on his window was an old tawny owl as well as Pig who was flying around his head hooting happily. Hedwig, who was perched dignified in her cage, ruffled her feathers and glanced at the tiny owl witheringly, as if to say, _this is how good owls act_.

Harry smirked at the sight before ripping the letters off the owls. He then opened the door to Hedwig's cage and invited the other owls to take a drink. Both did gratefully before flying out the window again. He opened the letter Pig had brought first. It was actually three letters in one. The first bit was in his best friend's writing.

Harry,

How are you? Our whole family is at Headquarters for the summer, expect Percy of course but he's a prat. Hope the Dursley's are treating you all right. We'll be able to get you out of there soon. Mum's been bugging Dumbledore ever since term ended. She doesn't think you should have to be alone, especially after…you know.

In other news, the Cannons are winning the league! They even beat the Harpies who are Ginny's team.

Well, write back. You've been ignoring us all summer!

From Ron

P.S. Hermione and Ginny wrote to you as well.

Harry smiled briefly. He liked the way Ron didn't mention Sirius or press him for anything. A lot of people underestimated Ron. He was a bit clueless sometimes but sometimes he had even more idea of what's going on then Hermione. And he knew how Harry worked. Asking again and again for him to talk wasn't going to do anything. Harry needed time to get his feelings together first and he'd open up

Harry had a lot of respect for Ron. He looked down the parchment and recognised Hermione's writing.

Dear Harry,

How are you going? I know how hard this summer must be for you, but you can't shut us out Harry! We're your friends. Please write to us. I know your grieving for Sirius but please Harry, we'd love to hear from you.

How did you go with the books I sent you? I hope they helped. I've been studying a lot this Summer even though OWLS's aren't back yet! I can't wait. I'm so scared. I'm sure I've failed everything, even though Ron keeps telling me there isn't any way. I hope I've passed everything!

Oh, Mrs Weasley is calling me. It's time for lunch. Hope to hear from you soon. Remember, you can tell me anything.

Love Hermione

Harry smiled. Typical Hermione, worrying about OWL's like that. As if she'd fail!

Then he read the last letter.

Dear Harry,

Hey, it Ginny. I know I've never written to you before. I hope it's ok.

I can't wait to see you. It's only been a week and a half but you must be bored senseless! The Harry-watchers have been telling us that you've hardly left your room except to run in the mornings this summer! Please tell me your not turning into Hermione, studying all the time. That'd be creepy. We can't leave the house either of course but at least we've been keeping busy. We've been totally fixing the house up. It could be called gloomy anymore. When you come you'll be in for a shock!

Now Potter, stop being a git and write back!

Lot's of love, Ginny

Harry grinned. He was glad Ginny had written too. She wrote what she thought. He'd never really thought about it but now that he did, he realised she was one of his closest friends. After another moment of reflection, Harry moved on to the other letter. He vaguely recognised the handwriting but couldn't remember where from.

He read the letter.

Dear Harry

I've been assigned to guard duty at Privet Drive this afternoon from noon. I know you haven't left the house much lately. Don't worry, I'm not berating you for it, I haven't been either. I think that's why the Headmaster assigned me this shift. Anyway, I was wondering if we could maybe talk when I come. It might make it a bit more interesting then if I just watch you from under a clock! Hope to see you later today!

Love Moony

Harry was startled. He hadn't really expected a letter from Professor Lupin. But this was nice. He hadn't spoken to the last of the Marauders since the Death. But he did want to. This was the last connection to his father and he really did like and respect Lupin. Harry looked at the clock and was shocked to see it was half past 11. Harry got up off the floor where he had been sitting, grabbing a textbook on wandless magic. He then jogged downstairs, quickly pulling some bread out of the freezer so he could make a quick sandwich, trying to ignore Petunia who was glaring at him with the same expression Malfoy's mother always had like Harry was a bug or some other small rodent that should have been squashed.

Harry then grabbed a plate and took his lunch and his book out onto the front porch where he sat and read his book enjoying the sunlight. He studied the book intensely for 20minutes, not even hearing the CRACK that meant apparation. It wasn't until Lupin was right next to him that he noticed him. He gave a jerk. Lupin looked amused.

"Hey Harry." His ex-professor said. Harry looked at him suspiciously.

"Prove that you're who you say you are." Harry said drawing his wand. "Tell me something only you would know"

"Last year after you looked into Snivellus' Pensieve, you snuck into Umbridge office and talked to me and S..s..Sirius about James." Harry nodded.

"Sorry about that, Professor. I think Mad-Eyes rubbed off on me." Harry apologized.

"Quite okay Harry, it's a good practice to do. I'm rather lax about it myself… and remember, I'm not you're Professor anymore, call me Remus or Moony." Harry looked at him uncertainly.

"Okay Prof- um I mean Moony." He stumbled. Moony laughed a little. It sounded like he hadn't done that for awhile.

"So…how are you going Moony?" Harry said hesitantly. Lupin sighed, sitting down next to him.

"I'm alright. It was very hard to start off but it's getting easier."

"I know what you mean. At first it was so painful to think the name…and it still is a bit, but the pain is just a little bit easier to bear now."

"Sometimes I'll be at Grimmauld, and forget and yell out for him before I remember."

"It's just so hard to adjust. And I feel so guilty." Harry said quietly.

"Guilty? Why?' Harry took a deep breath before whispering,

"It was my fault Moony! All my fault!" He gave a choked sob. "If I hadn't have been so stupid and realised my vision was fake! I should have listened to Hermione when she said to make sure! I tried to check, I promise I did, but it wasn't good enough! He was safe all the time until a made him leave and then he died and he shouldn't have! It was me who was meant to!"

"Harry." Lupin said firmly. "Sirius died the way he wanted to, fighting those god-damn bastards! He died a hero's death. Don't degrade his memory. He died protecting those he loved by his own choices, not your mistakes!"

"But…but…I could have stopped it! If I hadn't of- I mean, my mistakes" Lupin interrupted him.

"Do you blame Sirius for switching secret keepers with the rat?' Harry looked at him with angry eyes.

"Of course not!" He replied in an anguished whisper.

"Do you blame him for going after Pettigrew?" Harry shook his head mutely.

"For getting bettered with that curse?" Shake.

"For laughing like a maniac when he got captured?" Shake.

"And why not?" Lupin asked. Harry struggled for the right wording.

"Because…because they were mistakes! There was no way he could've known!"

"And he had good intentions." Lupin added. "He was trying to protect those he loved the most. He was willing to go up and be tortured by Voldemort himself if it meant they would stay safe!"

"Yes, exactly." Lupin smiled, Harry had fallen right into his trap. " Is any of this sounding familiar to you? You had the best of intentions, flying to the Ministry of Magic like that; you went to rescue a loved one who you thought was in grave danger from He Who Must Not Be Named. You didn't know how that battle could have gone. Harry, you can't take the blame for this one! Blame it on the people who really deserve it. Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort. They caused it and they know it! The want you to feel this pain. They are like Dementors. They will feed off your emotions and make you weak! Fight them Harry! Don't let them win like this." Lupin said fiercely. Harry was shocked at the passion his mild mannered professor was showing.

"I won't." Harry promised the man, the last Marauder, his last father figure. Remus nodded, satisfied. "It's still so hard though. I feel so bad, telling this to you though. How can I complain? I only knew him for 2 years? You've known him forever. What I feel is so insignificant compared to you." Lupin shook his head.

" Harry, I have had a life full of memories with Sirius. His death is something that will take a very long time for me to get over. As I've learnt from Lily and James, it does get better, until you can laugh and joke and enjoy like without them and not feel guilty they aren't there to enjoy also.

But do not think that you're feelings and grief are any less important then yours. We cared about Sirius in different ways. I had a lifetime of friendship, and he was the father you never had. We both loved him and it now hurts because he is gone and isn't coming back. But remember Harry, he is never truly gone. As long as we remember and love him, he will live on in our hearts." Harry grinned.

"As corny as that sounds, your right. I'm really going to try to not feel guilty over this, I don't know if I can completely. I think its just part of who I am." He smiled. "Has Hermione told you about my supposed 'saving people thing?' Moony smirked.

"She has actually. And I think she's right. Taking blame for everyone around you and putting you life on the line to save others is just part of who you are." The pair both got lost in thought, effectively cutting short the conversation for a while. Eventually Harry broke the silence.

"All we've really done today is talk about me. How are you going? Really?" Harry asked concernedly. "If you don't mind me saying, you look like shit." Lupin nodded.

"I know. Tonks and Mrs Weasley have been telling me that to." He smiled ruefully. "I've been useless lately. I know it."

"It's nothing, Professor. It's only been a month. You can't expect yourself to heal so quickly. It's funny though, we have totally different ways of grieving. You like to be alone and just losing yourself in memories of Sirius to keep yourself. I do the exact opposite, trying to keep so busy that I won't think of…him. The memories just to close and painful yet."

"Sometimes facing them actually helps. Lupin said. The two then spent the next few hours reminiscing over memories. Harry gave a snort of laughter as Moony retold to him the story of the time when Sirius had been dared by James to ask Professor McGonagal out on the next Hogsmede weekend. He had actually done it to, going all out by conjuring roses and quoting Shakespeare. Lupin tried to stop laughing so he could tell the rest. "I don't actually know how he learnt that what with him being a pureblood and all. It was the absolute funniest thing I had ever seen! I believe that was in 4th year.

"Oh that reminds me. I have something for. It's an early birthday present." He dug around in his pocket for a second and unshrunk it. It was a very thick gold and red book. Harry looked at it curiously. Lupin then said proudly,

" _This _is the Marauder Handbook! It is a huge book that us Marauders and Lily came up with. Everybody put in here everything they could think of. It has heaps of photos as well, which will be good for you. I have taken the liberty of scratching off Wormtail whenever I could. Luckily he was the photographer most of the time so it didn't matter. There should also be copies of the animagus books the others used with heaps of notes and hints in the margins from James and Sirius of what worked best for them. If you ever want to be one yourself, use this book, it's the best. There is also a book on wandless magic, which we all tried to learn in 7th year… oh, this will interest you, both James and Sirius put every Gryffindor Quiditch play they ever made up in here! James knew that his child would be a Quiditch player, although Lily protested-"

"Didn't Mum want me to play Quiditch?" Harry interrupted, sounding slightly hurt.

"No, no, she was actually quite fond of the game. I just don't think she wanted another bighead like James was. It's quite surprising really. Considering all that you've done, your head should be planet sized. But it's not. You're one of the most down to Earth people I know. For all people saying you're just like James, I think you tilt more towards your mother." Harry smiled.

"Thanks" Harry said, his ears red.

"It's true Emeralds." Remus said fondly, putting an arm around his shoulders. Harry froze; a memory long forgotten came back to him.

_Harry was in his crib, looking up at a young woman with hair the colour of fire and a man with black unruly hair and hazel eyes. They both looked at him with love in their eyes. Lily stroked his tuffs of hair with a gentle hand before kissing his forehead, on the smooth white skin. Harry giggled, grabbing for a lock of her long hair_

_She gently pried it away from the little baby. _

"_Sweet dreams Harry. Sleep tight." She whispered before letting James kiss him goodnight also._

"_Yeah Emeralds, don't let the bed bugs bite." He joked. Lily slapped him over the head before they left. Harry heard a conversation outside the door. There was another very familiar voice speaking._

"_You put him to bed without telling me! I wanna say goodnight too!" he whined. There was a sigh._

"_Fine, but if he's asleep, don't you dare wake him up!" Lily threatened. "Or I'll…."_

"_I won't, calm down Lily." Sirius said sounding amused. " I just wanna see my godson." He then slipped into the room. Harry tried to reach for him. With gentleness not many ever saw, Padfoot swung the little child up and held him in his arms for a minute, not talking. "I love you Emeralds. Always. Nothing you can do would stop me. Goodnight."_

_He kissed Harry before resting the child back in the bed. He had one last glance at Harry before leaving the room. _

"Harry?" Remus said alarmed, Harry shook himself out of the memory, "Are you alright?" Harry nodded.

"When you called me Emeralds, I remembered something that happened when I was a baby. They called me that too. It was my parents and Sirius…Harry recounted the memory. Lupin gave him a weak smile.

"Wow Harry. It's true; we did all call you Emeralds. Everyone was so in love with your eyes. Still are. You could get any girl in school to go out with you with those." Harry ears burned and Remus noticed.

"I think you've picked that up from the Weasleys." Harry nodded sheepishly before asking the time. Remus looked at his watch. "Wow, it's quater to 5! We've been here talking for over 4 hours! I've got to go soon, my shift ends at five and I'm going out to dinner with Tonks tonight at 6." Harry's eyebrows went right up.

"You have a date with Tonks?" Lupin shook his head but blushed.

"We're just friends." Harry nodded, smirking.

"Uh-huh Remus, sure" he said patronisingly.

"She just wanted me to get out of the house for a while so she asked if I wanted to-"

"But do you like her?" Harry interrupted. Lupin suddenly looked much younger as he fidgeted. Harry laughed. "You do fancy her!"

"Little brat." Remus said shaking his head. Show your elders some respect." Harry sighed.

"Yes Uncle Moony." He said in a singsong voice. "Now hurry up, it's 5o'clock in about a minute. Who is watching me next?"

"I'm not sure. I think it might be Charlie Weasley."

"That's ok, he's nice. But why do I have to have guards all the time? Can't I just defend myself if Death Eaters come? They can't get through the wards anyway!"

"I know it's annoying but better safe then sorry right? We don't want a repeat of last year." Harry grunted. "You'll be out of here soon Harry." The 15 year old perked up.

"Really? When?" Moony laughed at his eagerness.

"Probably only a week more. But we will be going to Grimmauld Place." He said, dropping his voice.

"Why can't I go to the Burrow?"

"Its wards aren't strong enough. Maybe by Christmas they'll be done and we can stay there then but for now…I know it's hard to go there. I've been there all summer." Harry winced in sympathy. Lupin went to say something else when there was a crack of apparation. "That must be Charlie. I'll see you soon Harry." He then hugged him quickly and disapparated. Harry smiled, picking up his wandless magic book, the plate that had had his sandwich on and then, carefully he picked up the Marauder Handbook. Harry went up to his room and flicked on a light. His good mood dimmed slightly now that Professor Lupin had gone, but flared up again once he began reading the Marauder book. He read some of the letters they'd written during the summer and notes they'd passed during class. He laughed at some of the stupid things they were saying. When he finally stopped reading at 11pm, he had a smile on his face that stayed there until he went to sleep. Unfortunately luck wasn't on his side. He wasn't going to get three dreamless nights in a row….

**A/N: ok, hope you liked that chapter! And if u did, tell me about it in a review! If you didn't, tell me as well. No flames please, unless you really feel the need to!**


	3. Going to Grimmauld

Harry Potter And The Year Of Trials 

Disclaimer: Not mine; all I own is the plot. The rest is J.K Rowlings!

Summary: Harry 6th year in going to be the toughest yet. He has to work through his grief, accept the prophecy, and kill a Dark Lord who seems to have an unhealthy obsession with him.

**A/N- OK, this chapter is dedicated to ****the-dreamer4 ****and Prettybirdy979 for being the first reviewers to Chapter 2! **

**I'm going to do the same thing for this chapter so tell me what you think of my story and I'll dedicate the next chapter to you! Reviews make me happy!**

'**Til next time, **

**Lilypadandprongs4eva**

**HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP **

Last time: When he finally stopped reading at 11pm, he had a smile on his face that stayed there until he went to sleep. Unfortunately luck wasn't on his side. He wasn't going to get three dreamless nights in a row….

This time:_ Harry was in a dark room. It was candle lit and the walls were made of grey stone. Harry was siting in a black throne like chair and a woman was kneeling in front of him. It wasn't until he spoke and he saw the woman's face grovelling in front of him that he realised this wasn't an ordinary dream._

"_My lord," she murmured with lust in her voice. She kissed Harry's robe hem._

"_Bellatrix" he said silkily. Harry froze, realising that he was in Voldemort's mind. He tried unsuccessfully to escape but to no avail. Harry began to panic but calmed down once he realised that Voldemort hadn't recognised his presence It didn't really help much when it registered in his mind that the Death eater in front of him. Anger rose in him, greater then anything he had ever felt, even for Voldemort. His breathing got quick as he stared at her. He tried to calm down and concentrated on clearing his mind of emotion. He didn't want Voldemort to find him in his mind because that could lead to even more problems, Harry suspected. As it was, Harry felt the Dark Lord's confusion at the sudden burst of hatred but he dismissed it. Harry was sickeningly aware of the other feelings Voldemort felt for Lestrange. Not love, never love, but there was defiantly lust and also a certain fondness. Harry shuddered mentally, but resigned himself to watching. _

"_You failed me Bellatrix!" he said in a deadly whisper. She flinched but didn't move away from him. "It was you and 12 other Death Eaters verses six 15 year olds! Where was the challenge?"_

"_Forgive me, my Lord. The Potter boy got the better of us but it won't happen again!"_

"_It had better not, Bella. Do you remember what you did to the Longbottom's?" She nodded shakily. "That will be nothing compared to what I do to you." He then flicked his hand, dismissing her. She got up, looking incredulous that nothing worse had happened. Voldemort let her get almost to the door before stripping this assumption from her. _

"_Oh Bella, just so you don't forget- _Crucio!' _He aimed his wand at her and kept it trained on her until her voice was hoarse. Harry's was too. He was confused. Why could he feel it too? "I trust you won't forget this little reminder?" She shook her head. " And Bella…send Wormtail in." She nodded, eager to get away. She stood on unsteady legs and left the room as fast as she could._

_Voldemort tapped his long skeletal fingers impatiently as he waited for Pettigrew. It took about a minute. The poor excuse for a man was trembling as he came up and kneeled down in front of his Lord. _

"_Wormtail, how are the new recruits faring?" He hissed. Wormtail relaxed slightly. _

"_They are progressing well, m…. my Lord." He said with a slight stutter. _

"_Will they be ready for the attack?" Voldemort said impatiently. _

"_Not all, my Lord" He said, sounding regretful. "The best will be ready but the rest are still struggling against harder opponents. Any Aurors that they duel with will capture them and they will be wasted." Wormtail tensed for the burst of anger but Voldemort merely nodded._

"_As pathetic as that is, I suspected as much. Very well, continue with their training. Feel free to…__**encourage **__them, however you feel necessary." Wormtail nodded. "And you know what happens if you don't get them up to scratch." He shuddered. " Here's a taste __**- **_Crucio!" He screamed and Harry screamed too, desperately trying to escape the Dark Lords mind. He could hear a faint voice.

"Harry? Oh my god. Enervate! God dammit, wake up Harry!" The voice sounded scared and panicked. Someone was shaking him and Harry groaned. The shaking stopped but the voice kept talking. "Are you there, Harry? Say something Harry!" Harry tried to open his eyes but couldn't.

"I'm 'kay," he muttered. He squinted and realised the person next to his bed was Charlie Weasley. "Charlie?" He asked.

"Yeah Harry, it's me. What happened?" He said anxiously.

"Vision." Harry murmured. "Urge, I think I'm gonna be sick." Charlie quickly conjured a bucket and Harry threw up.

" A vision Harry? What did you see? Do you want me to get Dumbledore for you?" Harry shook his head dizzily. No, just tell him…Bellatrix was punished because of the failure at the Department of Mysteries and there's going to be an attack…" Charlie interrupted.

"What? Where? Do you know where?" Harry shook his head.

"No, they didn't say. Voldemort was talking to Wormtail. He's in charge of new Death Eaters recruits but he said that only the really good ones would be ready in time for an attack they mentioned. Then Pettigrew was tortured for a while. Just a taste of what Voldemort would do if he didn't get them up to scratch." Harry shuddered. Charlie looked concerned.

"Do you need anything Harry? I've got Dreamless sleep potion…" Harry nodded tiredly and took the vial he was handed. He gulped down the violet liquid in two quick swallows. The feeling of exhaustion came immediately and all Harry had time to do before it overcame him was to mumble groggily,

" Charlie? Thanks."

**HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP**

He didn't get much sleep although that was from nightmares again rather then visions. He kept to himself mostly in his room when he wasn't doing chores or running around the block in the mornings for endurance, which he knew from experience, was good for duelling. Even if he was the superior dueller, if he got tired and his opponent didn't, they had the advantage over him. After 3 weeks of training as such, he could now run about 5 times around the block without breaking a sweat and another two before his breathing got heavy. It was pretty decent in his opinion.

He had a routine now. Chores, exercise and weight work in the morning then studying for a few hours after lunch. After he'd gotten through enough, he had the rest of the day to pore through the Marauder handbook. He enjoyed looking at the rulebook they had made. He laughed when he saw rule number 1. _Evans is Prongs's. _After that it was written again about every 10th rule. The Handbook was the favourite part of his day. He could always find something new to look at and admire. Whether it be an ingenious Quiditch play he'd never have thought of or a photo of his parent with their arms around each other smiling and laughing at the camera or Sirius and James creeping up on Lily making her shriek. He answered letters to his friends including Ginny's although briefly, thinking that he could talk to them soon enough after he was rescued. Also, although he was improving and his guilt for Sirius had lessened after his heart to heart talk with Lupin, he still got depressed for short periods for almost no reason and didn't know how he would be able to deal with it while with a huge group of people around him constantly.

From living with the Dursley's, he had learnt to be a very independent person. He didn't always like people constantly prying into his life.

Harry was at his desk reading when he heard the doorbell ring downstairs. He listened curiously as Uncle Vernon answered the door.

"Good evening" the voice at the door said. "We're here to pick up Harry Potter." Harry perked up and slid his chair back out from under his desk. He stood up and ran downstairs. At the door were Professor Lupin, Tonks and Bill. Harry greeted them cheerfully and hugged Remus. He looked surprised, but pleased.

"Hey Harry!" Tonks said enthusiastically. "How are you? Have you got your stuff packed? We're going to take you to Grimmauld today! Come on, let's get all your stuff!" Harry just nodded and went to go up the stairs when Vernon yelled out,

"You freaks just can't come in here!" Tonks and Bill looked angry but Remus just said calmly.

"Mr Dursley, we are here to take your nephew away for the rest of the summer. We will only need your hospitality for a few minutes and then you won't have to see any of us until next summer. We are going upstairs now." He finished coldly. Harry's uncle deflated and could only nod mutely. They all filed past him silently and were up to Harry bedroom before any of them dared to speak again.

"Bloody muggle," Tonks exclaimed. " I can see why you don't enjoy staying here Harry. Now, do you have anything left to pack?" Harry nodded, gathering up his work of his desk and stowing it in his trunk. He then lifted up the broken floorboard under his bed and pulled out his most important things. His wand, his invisibility cloak, the photo album he had been given in first year by Hagrid, the Marauders map and the Marauders Handbook. While he was doing this he asked curiously,

"So how are we getting there?" Bill answered.

"Portkey. It's the quickest way. It's set to go off in exactly," he checked his watch, "2 minutes." Harry shivered. He hated portkeys.

"Ready Emeralds?" Lupin asked. "Grab your trunk, come on!" He pulled out a chocolate frog wrapper and held it out. All four of them held it, Harry somewhat hesitantly. "Any second…3...2…1…and they were gone in a whirling of air and a hook behind his navel. Harry gripped tight onto his trunk until they arrived about a second later. The ground suddenly appeared under them, making their legs buckle. Harry managed to stay standing but only barely. He stumbled around unsteadily before leaning on his trunk.

Mrs Weasley quickly ran over to Harry, crossing the room to deliver her usual bone-crushing hug. He smiled at her, giving her a small smile. She beamed at him, positively radiating happiness.

"Oh Harry!" she exclaimed. "It's so good to see you. I've been trying to get Dumbledore to let you leave those horrible muggles for weeks..."

"That's okay, Mrs Weasley." Harry said nonchalantly, although happy to know how much she cared. "At least I'm with you all now. It's nice to be back here with my…family." Harry faltered, uncertain. Molly burst into tears and gave him another of her famous hugs. Ginny who had just walked into the kitchen where they were smirked at Harry's situation.

"You are sweet." She said, kissing him on the cheek. Harry blushed and his ears turned a dark red. "Now, Ron and Hermione should be upstairs in you and Ron's room. No no, leave your trunk; I'll get the twins to move it up in a minute. Go on with Ginny now dear." She beamed at him once more and left him. Ginny grabbed his arm and pulled him over to stairs, which they both started to climb.

"So what did you say to mum to make her so happy?" She asked curiously. Harry shrugged.

"All I said was that I was happy to be back with my family, I mean didn't she already know that the Weasleys are my family?" Ginny hugged him tight.

"That's really nice Harry. It wasn't that she didn't now that already, it's just that you actually said it out loud with nobodies done before. That was a really lovely thing to say. I feel so honoured," she joked. "To be included in the Boy-Who-Lived's family."

"Shut up." Harry said, giving her a small shove. She giggled and ran up ahead.

"Guess who's here!" she yelled and then pulled Harry along into the room. Hermione almost crash tackled him into the ground. She squeezed him tightly until he could barely breathe.

"Hermione" the amused voice of his other best friend broke in, "I'm sure he's happy to see you too, but I think you're chocking him." Hermione let go.

"Thanks Hermione" he gasped. "It's great to see you." Then he and Ron gave each other a quick 'man hug.'

"You alright mate?" Ron asked seriously. Harry nodded to him and Ron broke into a large smile. "Wow you're tall! Almost as tall as me!" Harry grinned and ducked his head.

"Yeah Harry, you look so different! Not-" Hermione started but Ron interrupted.

"So short and scrawny?" Hermione blushed.

"Ronald! No, I was going to say, um…" she struggled, so Harry decided to give her a break.

"S'ok 'Mione. As this prat here said," He gestured to Ron, "I was kinda short and scrawny, but not anymore. I'll probably be taller them Ron by the end of the summer." She looked up at him.

"At the rate you're growing, I don't doubt it." Then Ginny walked up to him and grabbed his forearm.

"And you got muscle! Let me be the first to say this to you, you look hot!" She smiled at his shocked face.

"Ginny! Aren't you meant to have a boyfriend?" She shrugged.

"Yeah so, I can still look when I see a guy that's nice to look at. What, just because you're taken, you don't look at other guys?" Harry realised what Ginny had just said. _Just because you're taken…" _Then he noticed Ron's arm around her shoulders and put two and two together, and croaked out,

"You and Ron?" It wasn't that he was angry, not at all. He didn't like Hermione like that, so he wasn't jealous. He had been waiting for those to realise that they liked each other since at leat the Yule Ball in 4th year. But now that it had happened…. suddenly he realised what it was. He was scared. Scared that they'd leave him out now that they were together. They'd always be closer to each other to him now. Harry would be the 3rd wheel. Harry took a deep breath to put everything in perspective. He smiled at them, even if it was a little forced.

"It's about time you two got together. Everyone's been waiting for years. Congratulations." Both of them sagged in relief. Harry realised that they actually were worried that he'd start yelling at them. "But Ron, you might be my best friend and all that but Hermione's just like my sister and if you ever hurt her, you'll have to deal with me." He said seriously. Hermione burst into tears and hugged him again.

"Gee Harry, you're on a roll. That's the second woman that's burst into tears because of something sweet you've said in the last ½ hour." Ginny said laughing. Ron was just about to say something when a new voice said from the doorway.

"Hey Harry! I only just found out you were here!" Harry looked at the girl standing there. She had red hair, not like the Weasley's ginger coloured hair but a deep red. On first glance Harry didn't recognise her, but as he looked again, he realised who it was and said incredulously,

"Katie?" It was Katie Bell, a fellow Gryffindor and Quiditch team member. "What are you doing here?" She looked around at the others in the room.

"Didn't these guys tell you I was here for the summer?" Harry thought back to all the letters they had send.

"No…"

"We didn't want to put that in a letter. It wouldn't be good if Death Eaters found out Katie was staying here because then they'd realise that her Father was in the Order and that would just create problems. We were meaning to tell him when he got here but it just slipped our minds. Sorry." Hermione said sheepishly.

"That's ok. I don't really mind." She grinned at Harry, showing off her white sparkling teeth.

"So, your father is in the Order?" Harry asked curiously. She nodded the affirmative.

"Yeah, he's Head of foreign affairs. The Order recruited him right at the beginning of the summer. It's so weird being here though. It's like before, I was just a Hogwarts student, a bit more informed then most, what with having a father in the ministry and being in the DA, but now I get the inside scoop on everything. Like I know all the corruption in the Ministry and everything that the Daily Prophet leaves out. The most shocking thing was when I was told Sirius Black was innocent! I absolutely couldn't believe it-" The others were looking at her with wide eyes, trying to tell her to be quiet silently, but the damage had already been done. Harry felt like the pain was ripping him upside and he felt a hot sensation behind his eyes.

"I've got to go." He said thickly, walking out of the room, down the hallway into the bathroom. He locked the door and sat down on the closed lid of the toilet taking calming breaths until the pain went away and his breathing was under control. He left the room, feeling disgusted with himself. He hated feeling weak and he had just gone to pieces in front of heaps of his friends. He groaned and headed for the kitchen.

"Hey Mrs Weasley" he said. "Do you need any help?" She smiled at him.

"Could you peel these potatoes for me please?" She passed the potatoes and a peeler to him and he quickly peeled and sliced them.

"Is this ok?" he asked anxiously. "Yes dear. These are lovely. Now would you mind setting the table for me? We're eating in the dining room tonight…we have a lot of people staying for dinner." As he started to gather the cutlery, Tonks came over to him.

"Hi Harry!" she said happily. "Can I help you?" she bounced up and down like a young child. He considered asking her to bring the glasses over but instead asked her to take all the cutlery he had gathered. They seemed less breakable. He smiled at her and then dumped all the cutlery in her arms, before sending her off into the dining room. He quickly followed with glasses and jugs of pumpkin juice. Soon, as the smells of Mrs Weasley's fabulous cooking drifted through the entire house, everyone started to drift in and hovered around the kitchen and dining room. Mrs Weasley either shooed them out or conscripted them to do jobs. That got a majority of them out so that Harry and Mrs Weasley could work. She complimented him.

"I could never get my children interested in cooking, although it wasn't from lack of trying." She chuckled. "You're a great cook. Did the Dursleys show you?" Harry replied,

"Well, my Aunt showed me how to cook a little when I was about four I think but after that I've cooked most meals for them. I guess I've got a lot of experience over the years." Mrs Weasley pursed her lips.

"But you were just a child!" she exclaimed. "What were your relatives thinking, letting a child that young near hotplates and knifes?" Harry just smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it now, Mrs W. I never lost any fingers." She hmrphed but let the matter drop.

10 minutes later everyone at Grimmauld Place was settled. All the Weasleys boys including Bill and Charlie but excluding Percy, were digging in, stealing all the food. Mrs Weasley was scolding them.

"Leave some for everyone else! Stop being greedy or you'll go to bed with out any supper!" The boys looked abashed and slowed down. Harry was starving, having been without Mrs Weasley's food for much to long.

"This food is brilliant;" He said genuinely to Mrs Weasley. She blushed.

"Thankyou dear." Then he talked to Katie who was sitting on his left.

"Katie, I'm sorry I ran out on you in there. It was very rude of me." She looked unhappy.

"I don't know why you're apologising. I'm the one with no tact. I knew that he was your godfather and I mentioned him anyway…sorry." Harry smiled gently.

"There's nothing to be sorry to for, but if you insist…. I accept. They grinned at each other before blushing and looking back down at their food. The other girls didn't miss this. Hermione and Ginny smiled at each other too conspiratorially. There was nothing more Ginny loved to do was match-make and nothing Hermione liked seeing more then Harry happy and smiling.

The twins talked to everyone about Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.

"Yeah guys, hows that going?" Harry asked. The twins laughed.

"It's going great! We're the most popular shop in Diagon Alley. By Christmas, if sales keep up, we should be able to get a second shop in Hogsmede!"

"Or we could just buy Zonko's. They're already going bankrupt. They've lost almost all their customers." Harry nodded, glad for them. Then Katie spoke up,

" How did you ever get the money to start up WWW?" Harry ducked his head, but the twins said cheerfully.

"We had an investor," Fred said mysteriously and then dropped the subject. After Harry had 4th helpings of everything and felt deliciously full, Mrs Weasley sent all the kids (aka the twins and younger) to bed. Harry stumbled up to his room, not bothering to change clothes and fell asleep on top of the sheets. It had been an exhausting day.

**HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP **

**A/N- Hope you liked this chapter, I need to know…should this be a Harry/Katie ship or a Harry/Ginny? Tell me in a review, I need to decide!!!!!**


	4. Diagon Alley

Harry Potter And The Year Of Trials

Disclaimer: Not mine; all I own is the plot. The rest is J.K Rowlings!

Summary: Harry 6th year in going to be the toughest yet. He has to work through his grief, accept the prophecy, and kill a Dark Lord who seems to have an unhealthy obsession with him.

**A/N: alright, this chapter is dedicated to:**** the-dreamer4, odepotmike and prettybirdy979**

**The-dreamer4- Thanks for your review. I liked your idea of harry/tonks. I'm a HONKS fan myself, but I just can't see it in this fic. I will make sure that the two of them become close friends however. But I think I'll leave Tonks for Remus. **

**Odepotmike- Thanks for reviewing. I think your idea has potential. I'm not exactly sure yet but I think I might use that idea, except backwards, so he ends up with Katie instead. **

**Prettybirdy979- Thanks for the review. You had good ideas. Merry Christmas to you too!**

Harry spent the next two days catching up with his friends, including Katie, Ginny and the twins. His days weren't that exciting, because they weren't allowed to leave the house, for security reasons. Harry found it hard to live at Grimmauld Place but it was getting easier every day.

Sometimes though, he felt

guilty about how easy he was getting over Sirius. It had only been two months and now, here he was, forgetting the man that had been in almost ever sense except blood, his father. Lupin and Harry had talked to each other again and he had said that Harry's way of thinking was off. Sirius wouldn't of wanted Harry to stay sad forever. Losing people that you love was a natural as was grieving but it was only a phase. Eventually you have to let people go. Harry had interrupted at this point that he would never ever forget Sirius but Lupin had just smiled and explained. There was a difference to forgetting and letting go. Letting go means moving on and accepting that they are dead. Harry had understood that and was now doing his best to follow the wise advice from his father's friend.

Harry hated not being able to leave the house. It was driving him crazy not being able to be able to see the sun. It bothered him more then he had thought it would. The five of them, (the twins were still spending all there time in their shop) had taken to playing muggle card games. Hermione had brought a deck of cards with her and spent hours trying to teach them different games. The latest game they had mastered was poker. The twins had conjured some chips for them to bet with. Harry was very good at it, he knew how to keep his expression emotionless and without expression. He won a good few number of games. Hermione was talented at it too. Because of playing before, she knew a lot of tricks and was ok at keeping her expression clear. Only her very good friends could tell what she was thinking, like Harry. Ron was the absolute worst. He was terrible at keeping expressionless. Anything he got was shown clearly on his face. The whole group pitied him. Ginny has a good strategy also. She wasn't that good at controlling her face but was a great bluffer. Her tactics were hit or miss. She'd play big and then either win big or lose big. She was a blast to play with. Last was Katie. They had started to call her legend. She had the absolute best poker face, any of them had ever seen. She could lie and bluff for hours effortlessly with a straight face. She could make them believe she had aces when she had an absolutely awful hand. She always won against everyone else in the end.

After more then three days of this however, everyone was getting bored. Harry had reverted to more studying. Katie had lent him all the text books she had used the year before and Harry was frantically trying to memorise all the theory. Everyone had been slightly unnerved by this change in Harry. None of them had ever seen him so studious before. Even Hermione wasn't in his league anymore. The Order was reporting it to Dumbledore and Professor McGonagal who were surprised but not in a bad way. They promised to keep an eye on Harry once he got back to Hogwarts when term started for the New Year in September. All the other teachers in the Order were also informed.

Harry was pleased with the amount of work he had been getting done lately although he knew it was making everyone concerned for him. He tried to convince them that he was ok. Hermione asked what he was doing. Harry shrugged. He was mostly just studying sixth year material, hoping to have all his notes fully written and studied before the beginning of term rolled around. It would give him more time for other stuff if he could get all of that out of the way. He was also still recording spells that could come in useful for the DA if it was continued. Harry had made up his mind that he wanted to keep going with it but it was really up to the other students he taught. He wondered if they'd want to do it again. He called all his friends over.

"Hey guys, over the Summer I've been thinking about something a lot and I really need you're opinion. See…I want to restart the DA?" He bit his lip as nobody spoke. "It's ok. I mean it was just an idea-"

"No no, Harry, it's a great idea!" Hermione squealed. " I wanted to as well but I didn't think you'd want too so I didn't ask." Ron and Ginny nodded in agreement. He turned and looked at Katie. She smiled at him.

"I loved Dumbledore's Army. It was the highlight of my week. You're a great teacher." Harry's face burned with embarrassment.

"Here 'Mione, take a look at this." He chucked his spell notebook at her and she just caught it from her position on Ron's lap. Looking at her sitting there made him frown. Ginny noticed this and looked at him, trying to work out what he was thinking. She was distracted when Hermione gasped.

"Harry! These are very good. I don't even know half these spells! What grade are they? Remember we have younger kids in the DA." Harry smiled.

"I know. That's why I choose these spells. They are all very easy to learn. Look at the wand movements for all of these spells and the incantations. Most of these are short so that they're easy to get right and not forget. When I was compiling these spells, I tried to think about what makes spells hard for me to learn and how I work my spells out when they are hard. I figure, if I can use techniques that I know work, I'll be able to help the DA even more. That also goes for teaching tactics. I find that I work best in Charms and DADA, especially in third year with Remus. They are the teachers I think I need to kind of copy. People work best in the sort of environment where you aren't afraid to ask questions and try new things in my opinion. McGonagal is good too but there is always a bit of tenseness there. That's because she needs to be strict to command respect. I don't need to do that because I know that most of the people I teach already have some sort of respect for me or at least my teaching ability or they wouldn't come. Also, I'm pretty much friends with everyone and since we're all the same age everyone's pretty comfortable to get help and stuff. Also because I don't give homework and stuff, we don't all have a teacher-student relationship." Harry stopped his speech when he realised everyone was gaping at him. "What?" he said nervously. Ginny spoke first.

"Harry…" But then Ron broke in,

"Where the bloody hell did you get so smart?" Hermione slapped him as Harry shrugged.

"Dunno. I've just been thinking about it a lot this summer."

"Now that I think about it Harry. A lot of what you said was really true. I think you should be a teacher when you finish school." Harry nodded absently, not really listening. He hadn't really thought much about what would happen to him after school. Harry didn't have dreams like that. About a career and a family. His future really only extended for another year or so. Up until he was murdered by Voldemort, he thought. However, on the off chance he did get lucky and defeat Voldemort…well it was such a remote possibility. Harry'd think about it if it happened.

**HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP **

Although Harry friends had been slightly comforted by the talk they had had, they still were finding it hard to make Harry laugh and just act his age. More then ever before, he was acting as if he had the world on his shoulders. They begged the Order to allow them all to go to Diagon Alley as soon as their school letters came. They needed to get Harry out of the darned house with his friends. Dumbledore helpfully told them that the letters would actually be coming this afternoon. It was decided that the group as well as a two Order Aurors would go earlythe next morning. Everyone cheered before it sunk in for Hermione that her OWLS woudld be coming very, very soon. She became slightly hysterical and began to cry. After a bit of prompting from the girls, Ron put his arms around her and tried to comfort her but she refused to calm down. Eventually, Harry had to go down to the kitchen and ask Mrs Weasley for a mild calming draft. The Golden trio waited nervously for the owls baring their results.

Eventually 4 hours later, everybody's Hogwarts letters arrived, three owls with an extra envelope which everyone knew was the trios resuts. Hermione started to shake again and even Harry's hand was trembling slightly as he ripped open the envelope that had his name on it. He unfolded it and read it as quickly as he could.

_Dear Mr Harry James Potter,_

_Congratulations on your OWL (Ordinary Wizarding Levels) results. We are pleased with the level of work that you showed in your testing._

_The grades are as follows:_

_Pass marks- Outstanding (O)Fail marks- Poor (P)_

_ - Exceeding Expectations (E) - Dreadful (D)_

_ - Acceptable (A) - Troll (T)_

_There are your results:_

_Charms:Astronomy:_

_Practical- Outstanding Written- Acceptable_

_Written - Outstanding Practical- N/A_

_Overall – OutstandingOverall- Accecptable_

_Transfiguration:Care of Magical Creatures:_

_Practical- OutstandingPractical- Outstanding_

_Written - Exceeding ExpectationsWritten - Outstanding_

_Overall- Exceeding ExpectationsOverall - Outstanding_

_Defence Against The Dark Arts:Potions:_

_Practical- Outstanding (+1 bonus pt)Practical- Exceeding Expectations_

_Written- OutstandingWritten - Outstanding_

_Overall- OutstandingOverall - Outstanding_

_Divination:History of Magic:_

_Practical- DreadfulPractical- N/A_

_Written - DreadfulWritten - Acceptable_

_Overall- DreadfulOverall - Acceptable_

_ Congratulations. You got a perfect score in your Defence against The Dark Arts tests, both Practical and Written. This hasn't been done for over 200 years._

_Harry James Potter has been accepted into the following classes:_

_ Charms_

_ Transfiguration_

_ Defence Against The Dark Arts_

_ Potions_

_ Astronomy_

_Care Of Magical Creatures_

_History of Magic_

Harry stared in shock at his OWL results, before he smiled widely and pumped his arm in the air.

"Yes!" He yelled. Ron looked at him, grinning too.

"How'd you go mate?" He asked curiously and they swapped results. Ron's results were good, not as good as Harry's but not bad. He had gotten 5 OWL's with an O in DADA. He had failed Divination, History of Magic and Potions. Ron was looking at Harry in awe.

"You're scores are brilliant!" Harry ducked his head.

"So are yours." He nodded.

"Two more than the twins." They were cut off by a shriek from Hermione. They glanced at each other nervously before running across the room to her. She leapt at them and hugged them fiercely.

"So…how did you go 'Mione?" Ron asked her. She beamed at him.

"All Outstandings!" she said breathlessly. They both hugged her tightly.

" That's what we expected from the smartest witch in our year." Harry remarked. Hermione blushed scarlet.

"W…we had better open up our other letter with our booklist now," she said, but was smiling. The two boys nodded and opened the 2nd envelope. It said all the normal stuff. He went to put it back in the envelope when he saw something red and gold in the bottom. He pulled it out curiously and realised it was a badge. His eyes widened when he saw what it said on it. _Quiditch captain. _Harry gasped and cheered. He was Gryffindor Quidditch captain! That meant his ban was over! He grinned so hard that he thought his jaw might break.. stopped at Katie. She too was holding a badge just like his. He went over to her questioningly. She looked at him in surprise, seeing his badge.

"What…" she said confused.

"I think I may be able to shed some light on this situation." McGonagal said from behind them. Both of them spun around. Harry looked around the room and saw the room had filled up with Order members who must have just come out of their Order meeting.

"Why do we both have a badge Professor?" Katie asked her.

"When Professor Dumbledore and I chose the team captains for this year, we had a very tough time. We had to choose between you both. You have both been on the team for 5 years and are both very good players and leaders. We knew whoever got the position would do splendidly.

"However, we also knew that both of you are going to have a lot of responsibility and pressure on you this year, what with Katie's NEWT'S and Harry…well, you have pressure. Captain is a big job and is time consuming job, we couldn't choose between you, so we choose both of you." She smiled. "I hope that is alright with both of you." They both nodded happily. McGonagal looked severely at them. "Now, I've become accustomed to seeing the Cup in my office. I hope I can see it there again this year." Harry grinned and nodded.

"Oh you will, Professor." He said confidently. She walked away from them and Katie gave him a hug, making his stomach drop.

"I can't believe it!" she said incredulously. " I had no idea I'd be getting this. I was sue it was going to be you!"

"I hadn't even thought about it this summer. I thought my ban was still in place." Katie waved her hand dismissively.

"How could it be? Umbitch is gone now." Harry laughed at the nickname.

"You're right, as always." He said with a grin. He pulled his hand through his hair. They smiled at each other but the moment was broken when they all heard Ginny give a loud moan. Katie and Harry looked at each other again inquisitively and made their way over to her. They went to ask her what was wrong but befoe harry could ask she moaned to them,

"I'm a Prefect." Harry started to say congratulations but she stopped him. "No, this isn't a good thing! The twins are going to laugh themseves silly at me." Harry nodded.

"You're right there Gin." She put her head in her hands just as Mrs Weasley came up and hugged her.

"My little Ginny." She sobbed. "A Prefect!"

"Mum!" Ginny said crossly. "It's just a Prefect!"

"I'm so proud of you." Mrs W kissed Ginny on the forehead. "What do you want as your gift?" she asked her fondly. Ginny looked thoughtful.

"Mum, can I have an owl?" Mrs Weasley looked contemplative.

"Are you sure dear? Can you look after a pet?" Ginny nodded.

"I mean, Ron has Pigwidgen but the rest of us have to always use Errol and he's ancient. I can look after an owl." Molly smiled.

"Then you can have an owl." Ginny beamed. " When we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, you can pick one out." Ginny squealed out a thankyou and hugged her mother tightly.

For the rest of the day, all the kids had something to celebrate and so they celebrated. They got Fred and George to bring them some sweets after they got off work at the shop and then held a party upstairs in the boy's room that night. Harry was having fun that night. Ginny had gotten a radio and they were listening to the weird sisters. He danced with all the girls including Hermione, which made Ron mad and drank Butterbeer. While he was watching Ron and Hermione dance later that night, the other girls came over to him. Ginny spoke first.

"So I guess you're not thrilled with our newest couple?" she said conversationally. Harry started, not expecting the question. He fumbled around.

"No, its not, I mean, I'm happy for them, just-"

"Unhappy for you?" Harry nodded.

"They aren't going to leave you, Harry" Katie said seriously.

"Right, they love each other but they both love you too. From what I hear about a troll, they never would have even been friends without you. And they know that." Ginny said smirking.

"And you know your nickname at Hogwarts?" Katie asked.

"Which one?" Harry asked feebly.

"You three are the golden trio, not the duo plus Harry. And you aren't gonna become that either. Plus they aren't your only friends anymore."

"Yeah Potter, you got us!" Katie said cheerfully.

"Group hug!" Ginny yelled and the three of them grouped together and hugged.

"Hey is this a private party or can anyone join?" Fred said from the doorway. He and George came over to them.

"So…what are we talking about?" George asked interested.

"Whether or not Ron and 'Mione are gonna ditch Harry now that they're together."

"Nah" Fred said bracingly to Harry. "You know how Ron is about you being the boy who lived, if you weren't best friends, he wouldn't even get the reflected glory off you! He would hate that!"

"Thanks guys" Harry said dryly to the twins. "You really know how to make me feel better."

"That's what we're here for, Harry. They grinned, just as Harry's best friends came over.

"What's going on over here?" Ron asked. Everyone looked at each other before chorusing together,

"Nothing." Only Hermione looked slightly suspicious.

When Harry went to bed at about 2 in the morning that night, he had sweet dreams.

**HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP **

Harry awoke the next morning to Hermione shaking him gently.

"Harry." She called softly. "Wake up." Harry opened his eyes slowly.

"Wazzimatter?" he asked groggily.

"It's eight o'clock Harry. The Order and Mrs Weasley wants us to leave early so we can get there before the crowds. So get up now and get dressed. Oh, and wake Ron up, will you? I can't get him to wake up." Harry looked at her.

"Why should I be able to wake him up any easier than you?"

"Because you've shared a dormitory with him for 5 years! You have experience!" Harry smiled slyly.

"I bet I can think of a way for you to get Ron up." He whispered his idea to her and she giggled. Carefully, she went over to Ron's bed and lightly kissed him on the lips.

Ron's eyes opened straight away and he sat up blinking. Hermione and Harry started to laugh, but Ron just shrugged.

"I can think of worse ways to be woken up. But is there a reason you woke me?"

"We're leaving to go to Diagon Alley in half an hour." She said firmly. "Get up both of you no or you'll miss breakfast!" She walked out and Harry could see Ron admiring her arse as she walked. Harry shook his head in experation and got out of bed. So did Ron. Quickly they got dressed and ready. Ron just laughed at Harry as he tried to comb his hair flat. It was a fruitless attempt. The boys got downstairs just as everyone was finishing eating. Hermione gave them a withering look as they grabbed a piece of toast off the stack and started to butter it. They grinned at her. After they sat down, Tonks and Kingsley came in.

"You guys ready to go?" Ginny looked at them.

"Are you two going to be our guard?" Tonks nodded.

"Well, Harry's guard really, so we'll be staying with him the whole time, but if you guys need us, we can help you too"

"Um, how close do you guys have to be to me for you to be guarding me?" he asked.

"One right on each side of you, so we're right there if something happens." Tonks said cheerfully. Harry banged his head on the table several times. "Should I be feeling offended now, Harry?" Tonks said as he kept smashing his head into the table. Harry grunted and then began to whine.

"Are you sure I need a guard to go to Diagon Alley? I've never needed one before. It'll just make me a bigger target." Tonks frowned.

"Sorry Harry, Dumbledore's orders. Plus you agreed yesterday!" Harry mumbled something unintelligible.

"Well, are you all ready?" Tonks said again. They nodded, stacking up there plates.

"How are we getting there?" Ron asked.

"Floo." Tonks answered. "Kingsley was meant to be going first and then Harry and I together-"

"What?!" Harry said loudly. "I can floo to Diagon Alley by myself." On and Ginny started to laugh, as the memory of the first time Harry had flooed into Diagon Alley and ended up in Knockturn Alley. Harry glared at them.

"But," Tonks continued, "that is kinda harsh so we'll do it, Kingsley, Harry, me, then everyone else." They all nodded so Kingsley headed over to the Floo and through in the Floo powder. As the flames turned green, he stepped in, yelling Diagon Alley and then he was gone.

Tonks pushed Harry up next. Carefully, Harry put his glasses in his pocket and grabbed some floo powder. He remembered to not breathe in the ashes before he spoke and said clearly,

"Diagon Alley!" He shot a glance at Ron. _See, I can do it. _He thought before starting to spin. A second later, he was tumbling out of the fire at the Leaky Cauldron. Kingsley grabbed him to stop him from falling over. Harry smiled at him in thnks. Kingsley nodded and pulled him out of the way just in time before Tonks came out of the flames. After another few minutes, all of the group was there and Kingsley asked them where they wanted to go first.

"Can we go to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes first?" Ron said hopefully.

"Florish and Blotts!" Hermione cried.

"I still need to go to Gringotts" Harry said.

"Ok, I guess we should head to Gringotts first. Only Hermione had money on her. They quickly entered Diagon Alley and headed towards Gringotts. Harry was happy to be out in the open, even if he had to be guarded. They entered the bank and went uo to one of the tellers.

"Yes?" The goblin said in a bored voice.

"Um, we need to go to the Potter and Weasley vaults." Tonks said nervously. The goblin looked up.

"I see. Do you have the correct keys?"

"Yes." Tonks got them out of her pocket and handed them over. The goblin eyed them for a moment before nodding.

"Griphook!" The goblin said sharply to another goblin walking past. That goblin turned around. "Please escort these' he waved at the group carelessly with one hand, "to the Potter and Weasley vaults." The 2nd goblin nodded and said to them,

"Come." Harry thought the goblin looked familier. Harry finally remembered who the goblin was.

"Hey," he said loudly. Everyone looked at him including the goblin. "You're Griphook. You took me to my vault the first time I every came here. You took me and Hagrid to get the Philosophers Stone." Griphook raised an eyebrow before nodding.

"You remembered."

"Sure, Gringotts was like the first place that I ever saw in the magical world."

"Still…not many wizards remember names of goblins." Harry shrugged.

They quickly went to Harry's vault and he grabbed about 20 gallons, 50 sickles and 10 knuts. He felt embarrassed as Ron stared enviously at the huge pile of gold. They left quickly and went on to the Weasleys vault. Ginny happily grabbed two extra gallons that were for the owl she wanted to buy. Ron grabbed a few coins as well before they left.

"Bye Griphook." Harry called. The goblin waved a hand in farewell. Harry smiled and Tonks remarked;

"Wow Harry, I've never seen an goblin do that before." Harry shrugged.

"Where to now?"

"Why don't we go se the twins at their shop now?" Kingsley suggested. Everyone agreed quickly and they headed off down the street. The shop hit them all before they even got close. The windows were covered in bright flashing signs advertising products. Lights were flickering and loud bangs were issuing from inside.

"Wow..." Ginny whispered, "I can't believe it." Harry agreed. Although Harry had known for years that the twins would go a long way with their prank idea, he had had know idea that they would have such a flare for business. The store was full to the seams with children and adults. Everyone had their arms full of products. Shop assistants were ringing up peoples purchases as fast as they could looking flustered.

"Bloody hell." Ron said slowly. They squeezed their way in awkwardly, asking the nearest worker where they could find Fred and George. She glanced at them.

"And why would _you _want to see Mr and Mr Weasley?" She asked in a snotty voice with a slight French accent. She looked down her nose at them. Harry got annoyed with her tone and said in a disgusted tone,

"Well actually, my name is Harry Potter. And I really don't think that my business with the Weasley twins is any of your business." Harry said to her, sounding disgusted. She looked up to his forehead and saw his famous lightning bolt scar. She paled and then said in a much more respectful voice,

"Of course, Mr Potter." She stammered. The woman then led them all to a door at the back of the shop with golden letters that said PRIVATE. She knocked on the door and one of the twins called out,

"Who is it?"

"Mr Weasley, there's someone here to see you." She said in a shaky voice.

"Tell them we're busy." Fred's annoyed voice yelled. She nodded and turned back to them.

"I'm sorry sir but the-"

"For goodness sake," Harry said and then yelled out, "Gred! Forge! We were good enough to come to your shop and the least you can do is get your butts out here!" She woman looked scandalised, but it worked. A head popped out the door and spotted them.

"Harry!" Fred said happily. "Everyone! Come in!" He ushered them all in and they were shocked to find themselves in a small library. Even more astoning was the fact that George was sitting at a desk, actually studying. He had books piled up all around him and for a second actually looked a lot like Hermione in 3rd year during the time turner phase. Hermione was staring at him. George smiled.

"Yes Hermione, it's true. We do study sometimes. We want to make a new big seller product but it's making us study the very theorys of magic itself. Very frustrating." The twins shook their heads.

"Sorry about all the mess outside though." Fred spoke up. "Zonko's spokespeople keep trying to come up here to talk t us. They want to buy us out now, before we expand. They keep interrupting us. Plus we keep a lot of prototypes and blueprint in this room. We'd rather most of this stuff didn't get out."

" "So you guys are all here for your school stuff?"

"Yep. After we leave here we're going to Florish and Blotts for books, Madam Malkins for robes and then to the pet shop so Ginny can buy an Owl."

"Wait. Hold a sec. Ginny's getting an owl?"

"Yeah." Ron said smirking. "For becoming a Prefect." The twins stared at Ron speechless, before turning to Ginny.

"I can't believe it." George said in a hollow voice. Then Fred said in a high squeal.

"Our little Ginny! An ickle Prefect!" They went to muss up her hair but she drew back scowling.

"It's not like I asked to be made a Prefect." They twins continued to tease her until Kingsley cleared his throat. In his slow deep voice, he said,

"Could we please leave this interesting discussion for later on. We should go out and look around the store now otherwise we won't have enough time to finish everything. Everyone agreed quickly and everyone including the twins left the room. Harry waas amazed again at the pure amount of genius in all the prank items and gags littering the room. He recognised all the old stuff, including skiving snackboxes and extendable ears. He realised he didn't have any anymore and so he grabbed a few. All was going well until he came to a corner of the shop that was most crowded. He gasped as he saw what the section was labelled. _Harry Potter_. He looked at the shelves and first saw mini action figures which would have been okay except for the fact that they were of him and the Dark Lord. In a high pitched voice, the Harry character would say something stupid like "Darkness will never triumph over evil!" before yelling "_Expelliarmus_." The two characters would then shoot sparks at each other. Harry groaned and looked at the next item. They looked like his glasses. Harry read the label. _Put on these authentic HARRY POTTER glasses_ _and in just a few seconds, your face will become a replica of the Boy-Who-Lived! _Harry stopped reading just in time to look up and see a little wizard try on a pair. His grinning face cupped in long blonde hair instantly turned into that of Harry's.As angry as he was at the twins, he was fascinated by everything the twins could do. Harry decided to look at one more item. The Harry Potter trivia book. Harry flicked through it. _Favourite colour: red._ Harry shook his head. Wrong. His favourite colour was green. He looked through the rest of the book. Hardly any of the answers were right and the ones that were seemed to be just a fluke. Harry left that section in search of the twins.

"Hi Harry." They said brightly, seeing the anger on his face but choosing not to point it out.

"Do you guys know where I've just been?" Harry said coldly. The two of them glanced at each other wincing. _Uh oh. _The two of them thought simultaneously.

"Umm, no?" They asked hopefully.

"Over there guys. _The Harry Potter section_. What the bloody hell did you guys do? I don't need little action figures of myself or trivia books with all the wrong answers!"

"But Harry!" The twins whined. "They're our best selling items." Harry relented.

"You can keep them but before you make any new products that feature around me. They nodded solemnly just as a flustered Tonks appeared.

"Harry!" She gasped. "There you are! We lost you and we were meant to be guarding you and anything could of happened!"

"I'm fine Tonks." He said soothingly.

"Ok well, I've rounded the rest of the gang up already. We're going to Florish and Blotts now." Harry nodded and quickly bought the few items he had picked up. The twins hadn't wanted him to pay but he had insisted. The rest of the trip went smoothly. They went to the bookshop and picked up all of their school books, Harry and Hermione picking up even more for some extra reading They picked out a beautiful brown and white speckled owl for Ginny and Harry had gotten some new Hogwarts robes, as his old ones were now much to small. The group was just relaxing with ice cream when Harry felt something he definitely didn't want to feel. A cold sadness was seeping into his veins and heart when he realised what was causing it. Just as he when to shout it out, he saw them, just as everybody else in Diagon Alley did. Hundreds of Dementors swooped and glided around, sucking the happiness out of the air. Everybody tried to run but suddenly the ice cream shop exploded. Brick and rubble went everywhere, half burying people that were too close, including Kingsley. Harry had been lucky enough to miss the main fire but had cuts all over face from flying rock. And then before he could even think, he brain was jammed, when about twenty Death Eaters apparated into the thick of things and began firing hexes…

**A/N Ok cliffhanger! Sorry 4 any mistakes in this chapter, I had to get it up very fast.**


	5. Attack

Harry Potter And The Year Of Trials

Disclaimer: Not mine; all I own is the plot. The rest is J.K Rowlings!

Summary: Harry 6th year in going to be the toughest yet. He has to work through his grief, accept the prophecy, and kill a Dark Lord who seems to have an unhealthy obsession with him.

**A/N : This chapter is dedicated to Munchnzoey, prettybirdy979 and thedreamer4**

Harry pulled out his wand instinctively, pointing it in front of him. He hesitated, wondering what to do. He couldn't see anyone that he had been with a minute ago. He hoped desperatly that they weren't hurt or under the wreckage. Harry was still unsure of what to do. He really didn't want to get expelled from Hogwarts for underage magic again. Harry didn't want to start making a habit of it. As he stood there undecided, his mind was decided for him when the Death Eaters began to fire green curses everywhere. Around him people were screaming, and Harry turned to where the Death Eaters and Dementors were attacking.

"Expecto Patronum!" he yelled focusing on the feeling of riding a broomstick for the 1st time. A shimmering silver stag shot out of his wand and he directed it toward the nearest Dementor. It charged at the disgusting soul-sucker and it fled away but Harry didn't notice. He was already sending it at another. The feeling of cold seeped into his veins and Harry began to get frustrated. It wasn't enough. He saw a Dementor grab a young woman and lower its face towards her. Harry sent Prongs there but it was to late. She was worse than dead. Desperately Harry called a second patronus, something he didn't even think was possible. A silverly shape once again formed but it wasn't the shape he expected. Harry gave a sharp intake of breath. A large grim-like dog appeared in front of him, giving a shake of his tail and opened his mouth. If it had been able to make sound, Harry was sure that it would have been barking. Harry felt something in his chest tighten and he gave a choked sob at the familiar dog. He felt like breaking down but knew that he couldn't. He was in a battle right now. His emotional issues would have to wait. Harry tried to push it out of his mind as he concentrated on the problems at hand.

The Dementors were still swarming and Harry could see the Death Eaters up the other end of the Alley, firing hexes. They were guarding the entry to the Leaky Cauldron so no one could floo out. Harry could also feel the anti-apparation barrier that was in place. He recognised the heaviness in the air from his textbooks. Harry gritted his teeth and made his way closer to the Death Eaters, pretty much the opposite direction of everyone else. The entire crowd was screaming in fear and trampling each other to get a bit more distance between them and the Death Eaters. Harry pushed through them with a pounding heart. As soon as he got close enough to get a clear shot he took the opportunity.

"_Impedimenta!" _He yelled. The Death Eater stopped moving and Harry quickly stunned them. This got the attention of a few more and soon Harry was in the thick of the fighting. He was locked into battle with two Death Eaters. The first quickly sent a quick spell at him followed by another but Harry quickly yelled "_Protego!" _as well as ducking. The spells missed him and he quickly sent back a banishing charm and a "_reducto._" Both spells were on target but the Death Eaters, while obviously still amateurs had been trained well and both got shields up in time.

The three duelled fiercely for a few minutes. Harry had been hit with a slashing curse in his side but it wasn't deep although he was losing a lot of blood but on the bright side, the Death Eaters had injuries also. Moving fast, Harry jumped over an upturned trashcan and sent another stunner in his opponents' direction. Miraculously it actually made contact and the first of the Death Eaters he was facing slumped to the ground leaving him free to deal with the other one. Harry found this task much easier now, although this was clearly the more skilled. Duelling both at once was almost impossible, but Harry knew what could be at stake if he lost and he was captured or killed. So far, neither of them had yelled out who he was, so Harry was hoping the Death Eater was think and hadn't noticed.

"Diffindo!" Harry murmured and was glad to see the spell hit its target. Blood gushed from the wound and the Death Eater hissed in pain. Harry realised quickly that he had the advantage and sent three spells consecutively at the Death Eater.

"Stupefy! Impedimenta! Locomotor mortis!**" **The Death Eater had to roll to avoid them and then was to preoccupied to see a banishing charm Harry had sent discreetly right in that direction. The unknown Death Eater was sent smashing back into the wall behind it. They banged their head with great force against the wall before sliding down and laying lifelessly arms and legs spayed apart. Harry didn't have time to check if he was dead or unconscious before there was a shout from one of the nearby men in a Death Eater mask.

"Oi! It's Potter!" All heads turned towards Harry who growled from deep within the back of his throat. As curses sped towards him, he ducked and cast a strong shield. He was in his element, dueling when he heard a voice behind him that made his blood boil in fury and hatred. The voice of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Has itty-bitty baby Potter come back to play?" she said in a horrible baby voice that he loathed.

"Lestrange." He hissed, his voice full of venom. Blood was pounding in his ears and Harry heart was thumping loudly.

"Ahh. Is little baby potter angry with me?" she said, with a evil smile. " Is he missing my mutt of a cousin?" Harry snarled and yelled before his mind could even comprehend.

"Crucio!" He poured all his hate for the woman into his magic and the Unforgivable had hit her before she even realized it was coming. It wasn't like the last time he had attempted the curse. She didn't get straight back up this time. She lay on the ground screaming and writhing for a few seconds before Harry let the curse go. It took her a second to get back up but she did. When she spoke, she had dropped the baby voice and spoke in a harsh, rough voice.

"You're getting better." She said calmly. That just made Harry angrier.

"Do you think I mean it now Lestrange?" He gasped trying to catch his breath.

"Oh, I'm sure you do Harry." She said silkily. "And now it's my turn to return the favor." In just one second, the tables had turned. Harry, in all his anger had his wand loosely at his side and was to slow to react before her own Crucio hit him. Pain overtook everything else in his body. For a moment, nothing else existed except the pain. Hot knives were attacking every cell in his body, every part of him, inside and out. His body was in agony. He was on the ground now. He could feel its roughness underneath him. He was biting his lip with his front teeth in order to keep himself from screaming. His eyes were squinted closed and he dug his fingernails into his hands. Harry's back arched off the ground and his legs curled beneath him.

Bellatrix grew frustrated when he continued to endure the pain silently. It had been minutes already. He had never seen someone who could hold on this long without a sound. Even the Longbottoms hadn't lasted this long like this. Lestrange was curious to see how much longer the Potter boy could hold before he would scream and with great reluctance took the curse off him. Her Master wouldn't want Potter insane before the Dark Lord got his chance to kill him himself.

The pain finally stopped and Harry was lying on the ground shivering. He couldn't find the energy to stand up right at that moment but he gripped his wand tightly. So tightly in fact that he wouldn't be surprised if he's broken a couple of bones in his knuckles.Bellatrix cackled with glee. Harry tried to find strength to get up. He struggled onto his hands and knees. Bellatrix stood watching him with a sick smile on her face. Harry looked at her with a feeling of disgust. How could Bellatrix get pleasure out of torturing people? Harry couldn't make sense of it. Although he had hit her with the same curse: her, Bellatrix, who had killed the last family member he had. If anyone deserved it, it was she. but it didn't give him pleasure like it gave that woman. Harry shivered. He would never be like that, Harry promised himself.

Right then as Lestrange opened her mouth to sneer something else, there was a loud crack of apparaiton as several wizards and witches all wearing the same coloured robes. Harry smiled weakly. _Thank God. _With a snarl and a hiss of Aurors, Bellatrix quickly spun on the spot and in a moment, had disappeared. Harry stared at the spot she'd been for a second before realising she had disapparated out. He was relieved and with the help of a nearby wall, stood up on shaky legs. Harry surveyed the scene, his green eyes darting around anxiously. The alley was looking terrible, buildings were on fire and duels were I place everywhere. Bellatrix seemed to be the only Death Eater that had scarpered. His eyes flicked around. He scrutinised the Death Eaters for a moment before recognising another. One with a silver hand. Harry snarled. Wormtail was duelling with one of the aurors although Harry didn't recognise them. Pettigrew seemed to actually be winning. Without thinking Harry threw himself into the duel, conveniently, just as the other auror fell.

"Potter." Wormtail whispered.

"Wormtail." Harry hissed with loathing. They both stood motionless for a moment before the due began.

"Reducto!" Harry yelled but it was deflected right back at him. Harry only just ducked in time.

"Impedimenta! Stupefy!" He then called, aiming carefully. Both missed by inches but as Harry thought about that, Peter sent back some Dark cures. None of them hit him directly but a violet coloured one grazed him shoulder, cutting it open painfully. Harry squinted his eyes closed for a second before letting out a small breath heavily. He threw a banishing hex at his parents' betrayer next with almost hit before yelling _"Flippendo!" _Harry saw Wormtail go flying back to a spot where he lay unconscious. Harry gave a sigh of relief and wobbled a bit. He looked down and to his horror, he saw the cut one of the Death Eaters had given him earlier just above his hip on his right side. He began to feel light headed as he saw how much blood he'd lost and tried to stanch the flow but it was to now avail. Harry saw his vision get blurring and he tried unsuccessfully to say awake. Harry slumped to the ground, his word going black…

**HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP **

Harry woke up feeling heavy. Even his eyelids were too much of a task to open right then. Harry drifted for a while in the state between dreams and living until he found he was awake enough to open his eyes. The quickly put on his glasses. He was in a very white room. As he looked up, he noticed the three cracks in the ceiling and realised where he was. The Hogwarts hospital wing. Right as he thought that, the Hogwarts matron, Madame Pomfrey, kind but strict, came through the door from her office.

"So you're up now, are you?" She stated before beginning to bustle around, picking up a few potions. "Here, drink these will you dear?" she said, interrupting him before he began to speak. She gave the vials to him and he stared at them in disgust. They looked like they'd taste worse then Polyjuice Potion. He looked up at the matron pleadingly. She clucked. "Now don't go around looking at my like that, young man! Drink!" He grudgingly swallowed the potions and gagged. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, if you'd stop getting yourself into such dangerous situations, this wouldn't be necessary!" she huffed. "Honestly! You constitute about half of my regular workload each year. After you graduate, I imagine I'm going to be bored. This is a new record though. Having to come to see me during summer break! It was a good thing I was still here!" Harry nodded, before interrupting her little rant.

"Madame Pomfrey? Would I be able to see my friends now? Wait, they are alright aren't they? What happened to everyone? How long have I been out?" Harry began to panic but Pomfrey quickly calmed him.

"They are all okay Harry. Most had minor injuries but I fixed those all up in a jiffy…Mr Shacklebolt however is in St Mungo's but should be getting out of there in a few days…you were the worst to be brought in." She glared at him. "You nearly died of blood loss, Harry! What were you thinking?" He blushed and mumbled a sorry.

"I won't do it again!" he said, although knowing him, suspected he would. She glared severely at him.

"See that you don't." Harry grinned at her.

"May I please see my friend now? Are they here." The matron nodded.

"They are all here at Hogwarts. I will go alert them that you are awake." She walked off, leaving Harry there alone. Harry dozed for a while until he heard the sounds of footsteps running along the hallway. Harry grinned as his two best friends entered the room. Hermione sped into him sobbing.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Harry was perplexed. He really was bad with dealing with crying girls.

"Um, hi guys. 'Mione, would you mind if you let go a little? Only I can't breathe." She hiccupped and let go. Harry thanked her as he massaged his neck. Ron smirked.

"Tell us what happened Harry!" He demanded. "The Order won't tell us anything…" so Harry told them what had happened. The Dementors, the Death Eaters he had defeated, Bellatrix (although he left out the fact that he had used an Unforgivable on her) and then Wormtail. Both of them hung on his every word. Because they had both been knocked out when the building had exploded, they knew almost nothing. Hermione was very interested when he told her about his two patronus'.

"I've never heard of that happening before! And you said one was a grim? That must be-"

"I know Hermione." He said through gritted teeth. Ron motioned for her to drop it and amazingly, she fell silent. The silence between them wasn't awkward, they all knew each other better than that, all three were lost in their own individual thoughts. Eventually, probably about 10 minutes later, the door to the Hospital Wing was opened again and everyone else came in. All the Weasleys except Percy, Dumbledore, McGonagal, Tonks, Katie and Lupin.

Harry smiled at them all. Katie was crying as she hugged him.

"Don't you ever do something like that again!" she whispered in his ear. Harry smiled reassuringly at her.

"I'll do my best but can't make any promises." She gave him a small smile that made his stomach jump. Harry blushed slightly, but it was hard to tell under his tan. The Weasley matriarch also gave him another of her famous hugs. He was left gasping for breath. The twins cheerfully clapped him on the shoulder and Ginny whacked him over the head for being stupid and dangerous. Tonks hugged him tightly, apologizing over and over.

"I was meant to be guarding you and I failed! I was such a terrible guard! You had to fight off Death Eaters!" Harry rolled his eyes at her.

"Pull yourself together Nymphie! It's fine." Tonks narrowed her eyes.

"What did you just call me" she asked in a very dangerous voice.

"Nymphie?" Harry said innocently.

"Potter, do you have a death wish?" He smiled at her. "I'll let this one slide but now we're even." Harry beamed.

"Thanks Nymphie." She pulled out her wand.

"Hey! I'm in fragile condition!" he protested. "Madame Pomfrey, tell her!" Tonks glared at him, but a faint smile was at her lips.

"I'm watching you Potter. As soon as you get out of the Hospital Wing…"

"Looking forward to it." Harry said unconcernedly. "You know, I am the only heir to the Marauders…maybe I should finally let that heritage out." He glanced at Remus who was smiling and then at the twins who were, for the first time in living history, speechless. After a few moments, they gained the ability to talk again.

"YOU KNOW THE MARAUDERS?" They howled. Harry grinned and turned to Lupin.

"The Marauders happen to be Gred and Forge's idols. What do you say, should I introduce them to one?" Moony smirked and nodded. "Then Fred, George, let me introduce you to Moony." He gestured to Professor Lupin. The twins' mouths fell open simultaneously.

"We were taught by a Marauder! Brilliant!" Fred exclaimed

"Oh I get it. Moony! Cause you're a werewolf."

"Who are the others? Harry, do you know?"

"I do. My father was Prongs. S.. Sirius was Padfoot and the traitor Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew." The three, Harry, Fred, and George, were all getting rather caught up in it all when Ginny coughed. _Hem Hem_

All of the group looked around wildly before noticing Ginny who was laughing.

"Whoa GinGin. That is so similar it's scary." Ginny grinned.

"I think the adults want to talk to Harry now." She looked up and Dumbledore who smiled and nodded.

"Thankyou Miss Weasley. Could all the non-Order members please wait outside for awhile?" All the children (aka 15-18year olds) pulled faces but left, waving goodbye to Harry.

"Now Harry, you are here now because we need to discuss yesterdays events. You actually would have seen the most out of all of us. Tonks and Kingsley were both knocked out by flying debris immediately as were the rest of the children apart from Fred and George Weasley who were right down the other end of Diagon Alley to get to the action and the Aurors who didn't arrive til right at the end. I have brought my pensieve today and we need to see your memory of the event. Dumbledore pulled a pensieve out of his pocket and unshrunk it.

"How-" Harry asked.

"Not to worry, not to worry. All I need you to do is concentrate as hard as you can on the memory and I will take it from you." Dumbledore said jovially. Harry felt nervous.

"Sir, is it actually going to take the memory from me? I mean, will I still be able to remember it?"

"Yes, it will only make a copy of the memory for the pensieve. You will still remember." Harry nodded thankfully.

"Concentrate now." The Headmaster said softly. Harry nodded and focused on the Diagon alley attack. Dumbledore put his wand to Harry's temple and removed the memory. A thin strand pulled away from Harry's head and Dumbledore carefully put it in the pensieve. All the silvery stuff in there swirled rapidly. Dumbledore peered in and nodded.

"Now Harry and I are going to take a quick trip into this memory if that's alright with everyone. Harry?" Everyone nodded and made murmurs of consent.

"Professor." Harry asked suddenly. " Would it be alright if Moony came too?" Dumbledore nodded agreeably.

"Of course." Lupin gave Harry a surprised look.

"Emeralds, what-" Harry shrugged.

"I don't really want to go in by myself. I'd just rather if you, I mean, if you don't want to-" Lupin shushed him.

"It's fine Harry." All three of them dropped into the Pensieve. The group at Diagon Alley were all sitting around a booth. Ron had just snorted Butterbeer out of his nose and Hermione was smacking him on the shoulder while Harry was laughing. All of a sudden he glanced over at Katie who was over the other side of the table. Harry watched himself curiously. He didn't remember doing that. Seconds later the memory Harry frowned and Harry realised what had happened. He had sensed the Dementors. A second later they had swooped down and the building was exploding. Harry, who had stood up immediately when he's saw the Dementors was much further away when the building blew. Harry shivered. He was glad to have insisted they eat outside.

Everybody else went down then as rubble hit them but only Harry got back up. They watched as Harry made his first patronus and then his second. Lupin's voice caught in his throat.

"Harry is that-" Harry nodded, biting his lip.

"Your patronus has changed?" Dumbledore asked curiously. Harry nodded again.

"I have a theory though towards that. Professor Lupin, you told me that a patronus was a guardian and the shape it becomes that is the shape that you think will protect you. When I was in 3rd and 4th year, my dad was the form it took because whenever I thought of protection it was of him. But not anymore. It's Sirius who had been looking out for me and caring for me and loving me, you know? I mean, he was pretty much my parent last year. The one who I looked for to protect me." Harry's voice wobbled but he carried on. "It's only right that he is my patronus." Lupin nodded. "I don't mean that I'm forgetting my dad or anything but they're gone. I can't help it." Dumbledore and Remus both nodded solemnly. They then exchanged a look before following Harry's example and turning back to the memory that was still playing. As they looked, Harry stunned his first Death Eater and then a second.

"Excellent Harry." Dumbledore breathed. Harry turned red and stayed red as the next part played. Bellatrix came up to him and began to taunt him. They saw as he lost control and performed the Cruciatus Curse. Lupin looked at Harry who had his head pointedly down in shame.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. Lupin grasped his shoulder. The adults cringed as Harry was placed under the curse for minutes on end and Lupin looked at him with new respect as he endured it silently. As the aurors appeared, she fled and Harry spotted a new opponent. Wormtail. Lupins grip on Harry's shoulder became almost painful. They duelled and Wormtail was knocked out. Harry grinned at the memory before remembering that he fainted unconscious very soon also. The room went black as that was all Harry could remember. Dumbledore grabbed him under the arm and pulled him up and out. All the Order that was there looked at Dumbledore expectantly. Dumbledore said calmly.

"Harry was able to fight off Dementors by calling to patronus', fight two amateur Death Eaters at once and win, harm Bellatrix and knock out Peter Pettigrew." The Order's mouths all dropped open in shock.

"Yes, Harry did an excellent job." Dumbledore said cheerily. Harry spoke up tentatively.

"Um professor?"

"Yes Harry?"

"well, I was wondering, now that _Pettigrew_," Harry spoke the name with so much venom that many were shocked, "is captured- wait, he is captured, right?" Dumbledore nodded the affirmative.

"Peter Pettigrew is indeed in our custody."

"Yeah well, now that we have him, will we be able to clear Sirius' name?" Harry spoke softly.

"That is our plan after we see what information we can get from him." Harry slumped down in his bed in relief.

"That's really good. I know he would have wanted that." There was a silence before Dumbledore said,

"Harry, I think you should get some rest now. Madame Pomfrey will have my hide if I don't get you back in bed soon!" Harry went to protest but had to yawn instead. He figured there might be truth in the statement and just shrugged and got back in his bed. As soon as his had touched the pillow he was asleep. The Order crept out silently, the only one stopping was Molly Weasley who carefully pushed the child's raven coloured hair back off his forehead and kissed the skin, right near the famous scar.

**HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP **

**Later that night- Girl's dormitory **

After they had been sent from the Hospital Wing, the three girls had gone up to the 7th years girls Dormitories where they were staying. As they changed into their pajamas, the three teens talked of nothing much, until out of the blue Ginny said;

"Katie, you don't have a boyfriend right?" The older girl shook her head.

"Sadly, no."

"Well, I was wondering…what do you think of Harry?"

"You mean do I like him?" Ginny and Hermione nodded.

"Yeah sure, he's a great guy. I've known him since second year." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Not like that stupid! I mean do you like-like him?" Katie froze and a pink blush rose on her cheeks.

"She's blushing." Ginny squealed. "You do like Harry!"

"What?" Katie said frantically. "I didn't say that!"

"But you do, don't you?" Ginny said knowingly.

"No! No, I don't!" Ginny pretended to sigh.

"Oh so I guess you don't care that he's been staring at you every since we got to Grimmauld place and he blushes whenever you look at him and-" Katie interrupted her.

"Wait what? You mean he actually likes me, oh my God, I can't believe-oh damn."

Katie glared at the little red head.

"You set me up then." Ginny giggled.

"Just a little of my creative genius." She said modestly waving a hand.

"A little bit of your evil, you mean. I swear, you're a Slytherin in disguise." Ginny shrugged.

"It worked didn't it? So you do like Harry!" Katie blushed.

"It's not like it matters, there's no way he likes me back…" Hermione looked at her.

"I don't know about that. He does stare at you a lot…" Katie brushed it off.

"He probably just likes to look at my arse." She said dismissively. Hermione shook her head.

"No, Harry's isn't like that. I mean, he's much more…well, not like that."

"I know." Katie says. "But he only thinks of me as a friend, I'm sure."

"Lets find out." Ginny said. The other girls looked at her.

"How?" Ginny was silent for a moment before yelling out,

"I've got an idea!" Hermione uncovered her ears from the loud shout with a reproachful look.

"We realised." Katie said dryly.

"Shut up guys. Why don't we get Ron to ask Harry who he likes? Then, when he says Katie, we can tell him you like him back and voila!" Hermione looked at Ginny appreciatively.

"That's just crazy enough to work…"

**HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP **

**A/N OK, that was a very stressful chapter for me to get out, hope it was worth it! Oh and remember to:**

**REVIEW!!!**


End file.
